


Summer in the City

by impulserun



Series: Editor AU [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Bending (Avatar), Epistolary, Established Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulserun/pseuds/impulserun
Summary: After a long long-distance courtship, Sokka and Zuko finally decide to take the next step in their relationship.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Editor AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920814
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Summer in the City

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

Sunshine (Sunflower )(Sparkling Heart )  
last seen 45 minutes ago  
  
I'm going to murder jet  
8.07am  
good morning to you too  
8.15am ✓✓  
what has he done now  
8.15am ✓✓  
has his annoying oral fixation finally gotten the best of you  
8.15am ✓✓  
(Pensive Face ) the straw that broke the ostrich-horse's back  
8.15am ✓✓  
... Was that a _pun_???  
8.17am  
I cannot believe you. You're killing me, Sokka. You're killing your boyfriend.  
8.17am  
I mean yes, that too, but he keeps making these ridiculous promises to the clients that we have to keep pulling all-nighters to deliver  
8.17am  
Exhibit 1: he was the asshole who contracted the Ba Sing Se book  
8.17am  
ah  
8.18am ✓✓  
say no more  
8.18am ✓✓  
(ง'̀-'́)ง  
8.18am ✓✓  
So anyway his latest acquisition ‘needs’ to be published in two months’ time for some stupid sponsorship application and I lost it because the MS alone is like 1000 pages long in a word processor, WITHOUT TYPESETTING  
8.19am  
I want to say that I yelled at him but by losing it I mean I went to sit in a toilet cubicle and angry-cry for like five minutes  
8.19am  
are you okay? i'm free now if you want to call and talk about it  
8.19am ✓✓  
No, I'm fine now, but thank you :)  
8.19am  
I went to my supervisor who also hates Jet and she got it reassigned to three (yes, three) of my colleagues  
8.19am  
She's also forcing me to take some time off because someone snitched to her about my breakdown in the toilet  
8.20am  
This turned into a long lecture from my cousin who works in HR about the alarming amount of leave I've accrued (another reason I'm going to kill Jet because I got all of this leave as off-in-lieu FOR ALL THE OVERTIME I'VE DONE ON HIS STUPID BOOK PROJECTS)  
8.20am  
Anyway, my day has barely begun and everything is terrible and everything can be traced back to Jet. Which is why I'm going to murder him, preferably in a long, drawn-out and painful manner  
8.20am  
okay not to detract from your plan to kill jet (he deserves it and i will help hide the body)  
8.23am ✓✓  
but how much leave do you have accrued?  
8.23am ✓✓  
Hang on, I need to check  
8.24am  
Spirits, six weeks and four days  
8.28am  
No wonder Lu Ten yelled at me  
8.28am  
SIX WEEKS?????  
8.29am ✓✓  
zuko........  
8.29am ✓✓  
In my defense half of that was carried forward from last year!  
8.29am  
No, that makes me sound worse, doesn't it  
8.29am  
babe we need to talk about your unhealthy r/s with work  
8.29am ✓✓  
  
but anyway  
8.30am ✓✓  
  
i just checked and the next flight to republic city from bss that doesn't suck completely and still has vacancies is in two weeks  
8.30am ✓✓  
AND i have an empty guest room  
8.30am ✓✓  
so ig what i'm saying is  
8.30am ✓✓  
do you wanna come spend your forced holiday in republic city with me (Pleading Face)(White Right Pointing Backhand Index ≊ Backhand Index Pointing Right)(White Left Pointing Backhand Index ≊ Backhand Index Pointing Left)  
8.30am ✓✓  
  


  


Katara  
online  
  
i done fucked up  
9.15am ✓✓  
why even be surprised  
9.29am  
this better be good sokka, you woke me up from my pre-night shift nap  
9.29am  
i moved too fast and scared off my hot long distance boyfriend (Pleading Face)  
9.29am ✓✓  
... did you wake me up  
9.31am  
FOR BOY TROUBLES???  
9.31am  
  


  


Aang  
online  
  
i done fucked up  
9.32am ✓✓  
Is this about waking up Katara?  
9.33am  
does she tell you EVERYTHING??????  
9.33am ✓✓  
  


  


Toph  
online  
  
toph i done fucked up  
9.34am ✓✓  
What's new  
9.34am  
D: i come to you seeking validation and reassurance and this is how you repay me for years of friendship  
9.34am ✓✓  
It's how I show my affection Snoozles, get with the program  
9.35am  
But fine, I'll play nice. What's wrong?  
9.35am  
you know how i started dating zuko super long distance?  
9.35am ✓✓  
i invited him to come visit and he double ticked me  
9.35am ✓✓  
Oh, this is about BOY troubles? I thought it was something serious  
9.36am  
it IS serious!  
9.36am ✓✓  
Boohoohoo. Let me play you the world's tiniest erhu.  
9.36am  
  


  


Sunshine (Sunflower )(Sparkling Heart )  
online  
  
Sorry! I didn't mean to leave you hanging like that  
10.07am  
I got pulled into a meeting with some potential authors from BSS U to explain our contract publishing program and then they had a hundred follow up questions so I was stuck there forever  
10.07am  
oh  
10.08am ✓✓  
haha it's okay! i kind of forgot you were still at work  
10.08am ✓✓  
Sokka  
do you wanna come...  
I would love to come visit!!  
10.08am  
so you don't think it's moving too fast?  
10.09am ✓✓  
No  
10.09am  
... Unless you changed your mind and you think we're moving too fast?  
10.09am  
That's okay too I'm fine if you want to take things slower  
10.09am  
no no no it's fine!!!!!  
10.10am ✓✓  
i just panicked a little b/c you were gone for so long and started overthinking things  
10.10am ✓✓  
Oh  
10.10am  
Sorry...  
10.10am  
it's not your fault  
10.10am ✓✓  
so... holiday y/n?  
10.11am ✓✓  
I need to clear my leave application with my supervisor and HR first, but yes!  
10.11am  
great!! time to clean the guest room!!  
10.11am ✓✓  
... On second thought I'm booking a hotel room  
10.12am  
  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my clients: hey can we get copies of this book to sell at (insert event here)  
> the booK: *has barely finished the copyediting stage of production*  
> me: *looks into the camera like i'm on the office*


End file.
